Drunk Yuki
by pnai-87
Summary: Soujiro wondered where he went wrong. He thought about it in his head, and could not recall how he could have prevented this, let alone foreseen the consequences of his actions. SxY


Drunk Yuki

Summary: Soujiro wondered where he went wrong. He thought about it in his head, and could not recall how he could have prevented this, let alone foreseen the consequences of his actions. SxY

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.

Warning: First Lemon.

Mission Statement: We the fans of Hana Yori Dango, in order to form a more perfect fandom, establish fanfiction, insure copyright integrity, provide for our readers, promote decent grammar and spelling, secure the blessings of sanity to our ourselves and our amusement, do ordain and establish quality fanfiction for the people, by the people and fans all across the world.

(-)(-)(-)

Soujiro required a companion for a weeklong summit in Beijing, and he needed to bring someone who would neither take it the wrong way nor bore him with her presence. Yuki had just broken up with her boyfriend, and she was fluent in Chinese. Upon arriving at her apartment he was met with an inconsolable woman halfway through a tub of ice cream and still in her pajamas.

"I'm in no condition to be doing you any favors, Nishikado-san."

But he was not taking no for an answer. After an hour of pushing, prodding and a great deal of whining later, he was able to get her mopped up, dressed and down to one of his favorite night clubs. He had brought Yuki around enough, that everyone that saw them together knew that he wouldn't be entertaining anyone else for the rest of the night.

She was less than perfect company when she was like this, he knew from experience, and it would be troublesome if she got angry with him for taking advantage of her at a weak moment. It was a good thing they were at place that served alcohol.

"I'm underage, Nishikado-san. I can't drink this." She stared down at her shot glass, and set it back on the table. "Filling me with liquor will not make me hurt any less."

"Sure it will, Yuki-chan. Millions of people everyday use alcohol to drown their sorrows."

She frowned. "I don't know. I hear people do strange things when they're drunk. Who knows what I'll have to live with in the morning?"

He grinned. "Don't worry, Yuki. I won't let anything happen to you, and it'll do you a little good, won't it? You've been crying all day. Drink this and forget your worries." He handed her the glass.

"Hmm..." She tossed it back, and no doubt felt it burn down her throat. "Eck."

He motioned the bartender to refill her drink. He watched her slowly reach for her shot glass and hold it out for the man to refill it. While he sipped at his one bottle, he lost count of how many shots she had. Funny thing was, she was a silent drinker. While most people would be spilling their guts out or griping about life's injustices, Yuki said nothing and mechanically consumed several liters of Samuel Adams.

He wasn't sure how drunk she was, considering her hands didn't shake, but her eyes were looking glassy. After her eighth glass, he decided to cut her off. "Okay, Yuki-chan. Do you feel better?"

She snorted. "I haven't forgotten a thing, Nishikado-san. This is just like you. Can't leave me alone, can you? No, when you want something, you don't care what you have to do to get it. I just had my heart stomped on and handed back to me, and you can't even let me have a day to myself before you're knocking on my door, ready to ask me to do some inane task anyone else could easily do for you." She grabbed her purse, and stomped out of the club, barely wobbling on her way out.

So, like any good friend, he had followed her. Straight to a hotel. She apparently knew people there, and they didn't mind giving her an empty suite to sleep off her eight shots. He couldn't help wondering how drunk she really was, if she was coherent enough to get herself a hotel room, yet totally ignore his presence. He followed her to one of the rooms, clucking his tongue in disapproval as she went in ahead without closing the door. He had taken one step into the room, when he was pushed up against the door. He blinked down at her. "Yuki-chan?"

"What are you doing here, Nishikado-san?" He had never seen her like this. Her normally rounded brown eyes were narrowed with something he didn't entirely recognized, and there was a darker aura about her that was both menacing and undeniably sexy. He gulped when he felt himself start to react to her proximity.

Without warning, she pulled his head down to her. He froze, surprised by the sudden attack. She took full advantage, her mouth moving expertly over his. His eyes widened when her hands started to move. What the hell? This is Yuki, when did she turn into…He caught his hands start to unbutton her blouse, and gently but firmly pushed her back.

"You're impaired, Yuki-chan. Why don't you—"

He was easing her away, when she grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and with a strength he didn't know she possessed dragged him to the bed. "No need to be so pushy." He fought her as best he could, but somehow she got his jacket and his shirt off, and without missing a beat, had him handcuffed to the metal bed frame.

"Yuki, stop. You don't know what you're doing." He froze in panic when she started undressing herself. She stared him straight in the eye as she slipped off her jacket and began to unbutton her blouse.

He gulped, eyes taking in her soft creamy skin clad in lacey black. His eyes darkened, and he made one last attempt to dissuade her. "Are you going to seduce me, Yuki? After all the gorgeous women I've had do you really think you come even close?" Desire and panic made his voice harsh, but it was like she didn't even hear him. Her expression remained the same, as she unzipped her skirt and let it pool at her feet. Lacey black. He felt his throat go dry. "Y-Yuki? Come on, Yuki. You don't want to do this." He cursed the wavering in his voice. Where was his confidence? He slept with more women than he could count, and one little girl was making him act like a nervous virgin.

"Are you afraid, Soujiro?" She whispered his name, making him shiver.

"I just don't want you to do something, you'll regret." He watched her remove the lace, and stand before him, all woman and all skin. This is bad. This is very bad. She was very different than the Yuki he knew. This Yuki was unpredictable. A dangerous force that would not be stopped. He wasn't getting out of this unscathed.

"Oh, I don't think I'm going to regret anything." She purred, crawling up his chest. "Tonight, sweet Soujiro, you pay."

He shuddered when she nipped at his neck. "Pay?"

"All those errands, the times I posed as your girlfriend, all the meaningless tasks you had me do for you. You will repay me…with your body."

"Yuki, wait—" His eyes widened, when she unbuckled his belt and slid his pants from his legs. With a dawning sense of horror, he realized that she wasn't going to stop. She was going all the way. He couldn't stop his obvious reaction from her. He groaned when she cupped him, raking her nails up and down. She attended him with a skill beyond her virgin status. It wasn't long before he groaned out his release. He sagged into the mattress panting.

"We're not done yet, Soujiro."

"No, Yuki. Please, you don't want this. I don't want this." He said weakly.

"Hmm…" he winced she grasped him in her hand. "Your mouth says no, but your body says yes."

He moaned, lost in the sensations of her mouth, her hands. She was going to kill him. He had had orgies before that left him exhausted, but he had never been in danger of expiring from overstimulation.

He had sensed beneath her shy exterior was a wealth of sweet passion. How could he have predicted that drunken Yuki was a succubus?

Hours later, he couldn't stop the whimpering when she began biting. His body would not stop trembling. The hum of pleasure should have been long gone by now, leaving the two of them sated and asleep, but Yuki was amazing. She didn't even seem the least fatigued. The same could not be said for him. He had never been driven so fast, so hard, so often in his life. She was dragging him over the cliff of no return and he didn't have the will to stop her.

So she had at him, into the early hours of the morning and still…

"For God's sake, woman! It's been hours. Please! I'm begging you. Enough!" Just when he thought he was dry, she proved him wrong. His body didn't have much left to give.

"But, I haven't had my fill of you, Soujiro. You're mine tonight."

"Anything! I'll give you anything!" He cried, desperately. "I can't anymore, Yuki! Please! Just a little rest!"

Suddenly he was engulfed in her warmth, and he thought he'd go insane from the feeling. "I just want your body, Soujiro. You share it with so many, anyway."

"Then I'm yours! I'll stop sleeping around!" He sobbed. His breaths came in quick sharp gasps. He felt that his heart would explode in his chest. The roaring in his ears was deafening and his body ached in placed he didn't know could ache.

When she finally collapsed on top of him, he took in deep shuddering breaths. He made sure she was really out before letting himself give in to exhaustion.

(-)(-)(-)

"Eh? Nishikado-san?"

Soujiro cracked open an eyelid, and saw an alarmed Yuki clutching the covers to her chest. "What happened last night?"

He groaned, just thinking about it. "Later, Yuki-chan."

"But—"

He looked at her. "Come here."

Hesitantly, she scooted closer to him on the bed. Discovering she had freed him sometime after she woke up, he pulled her into his arms. Shyly, she brought her arms around him. "Nishikado-san?"

"Later. Let's just stay like this for now." He'd figure out what to tell her, for now he just wanted to have her calm and compliant in his arms. Looks like his womanizing days were effective at an end.

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

This is my first lemon, so I hope it turned out okay. Much love to my girl **Domyouji Love** for helping me work it out.


End file.
